


Make It Stop

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvelous has sharp eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hakaseheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/gifts).



It wasn't until halfway through the party that Don realised.

He didn't feel right, but it'd been a long day, with a fight. Though he hadn't really hurt himself, just wrenched his shoulder a little... He shrugged, and got up, weaving his way carefully through Joe and Luka demonstrating something to Gai, while Ahim clapped. If he got himself a glass of water while refreshing everyone else's drinks, he'd feel better.

...except when he took a glass down out of the cabinet, his hand was shaking so badly he nearly dropped it.

He put it down, and gripped the edge of the sink. His shoulder was near throbbing, sending tiny jolts of nausea up towards his head, and he had a nasty feeling something was quite wrong. 

The kitchen door was thrown open behind him, and then Marvelous' voice was quiet in his ear, Marvelous' hand warm on his other shoulder. "I saw your face. Give me a look."

"It's not that bad," Don protested instantly, more from habit than anything else. But Marvelous was already unbuttoning his shirt, and sliding it off that shoulder with careful fingers. 

"Tchhhh," he hissed. "Dart. Hold still."

Don nodded, twisting his head to look at it. It was embedded in the skin, quite deep, only the tiniest fraction of an inch visible, which explained why he hadn't realised it was there. But still, so stupid. His skin was streaks of angry red around it. He swallowed, hard. "Will it hurt?"

"Course it will," Marvelous grinned, and Don reflected on how bizarre it was that someone's grin could make you feel so relieved, so supported, and so terrified at the same time. "But just give me a-"

The last word wasn't audible over Don's rising howl, because of course Marvelous had nabbed it between his thumbnail and fingernail and had hauled it out of his skin already. "Thank you," he gasped, mostly meaning it.

"Go to bed." Marvelous tossed the tiny lethal thing in the garbage can without looking, then leaned in and kissed him gently. "We'll be more careful in the future. Should check each other over properly after fights. Don't worry about the dishes."

Don smiled. "Th-"

"You can do them in the morning." 

"-ank you," he finished sourly.

When he crawled out of bed in the morning, with Marvelous fast asleep on his face next to him (which was a nice surprise, usually if he wanted company he had to go sleep in Marvelous' bed), he yawned and went into the kitchen.

The dishes were all done, and put away. 

...some upside down, and some were stacked in creative ways that didn't necessarily obey the laws of physics, such as Don's good casserole dish being perched improbably on top of a baby bottle and a wine glass (where had the baby bottle come from?!), but at least Marvelous had tried. 

Should only take him two hours or so to undo all the damage caused by Marvelous trying.


End file.
